Hello
by Crinkle
Summary: Peter comes to see Wendy and comes upon a sight he was not expecting. Based on song Hello by Evanescence. Drama aheadshort strory


Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan, Wendy, Darling Family......everyone in the story pretty much.  
  
Summary: Fic revolving around the song Hello by Evanescence. Peter comes back to see Wendy coming upon something he hadn't expected.  
  
I hope you enjoy. Sad story. Warning you now. Please don't give me any flames, they make me feel really bad. I would enjoy reviews though to let me know if you'd like me to do anymore stories. Good reviews that is. So without further ado..................  
  
Hello  
  
Peter came to the window that night like so many other nights before. The wind was blowing gently with the scent of rain upon it. He closed his eyes and let the wind tussle his already wild hair a bit. It reminded him of other times so many years ago. Only then, things were different. He and Tink would fly through the air making it look like a beautiful dance. Not a care in the world, he would laugh and race the wind. He'd skim the water scareing ducks and fish alike. The clouds would embrace him and he'd disappear within their fluffy folds. Descending from his own heaven in the sky he'd elouquently land within the trees as soft as feather where he's sneak up on the lost boys scareing the wits out of them. In the distance Captain Hook would be yelling in frusteration at Smee again for his plans failing to kill Peter. Leaping to the ground the warm grass would tickle his bare feet. He'd lift his head and the sun would kiss his bronzed ageless face. Not an unhappy thought within his body. Every minute was an adventure just waiting to be given a chance.  
  
Playground School bell rings again.  
  
But here he was years later and it was different. He was different. And all because of one person. His Wendy. The night he took her and her brothers to Never Neverland was the beginning of the biggest adventure of his life. In fact it had been the happiest time of his life. But it wasn't to be. He had to take them back. Michael. John..................and Wendy. The moment he left her, he nearly died right then and there. The sky was dark and he had left with Tink. He left Wendy to grow up. It had been four years since that dark night. He had come back, but not to hear stories.  
  
Rain clouds come to play again.  
  
He came closer to the window. It was open as it had always been. There was a single candle in the room. It flickered and made the shadows of the figures in the room dance upon the walls....................."Boy, why are you crying?"..................."Come. I shall sew it back on for you."..........................He look back to the light. He remembered when Wendy has sewn his shadow back on for him. What a good job she had done too. He hadn't lost it since. He floated closer to the window being sure not to be seen. Looking from the flicker of the candle he gazed upon the figure in the bed. His eyes widened. He finally took in the scene before him. The Darling family was sitting around a bed. Each one of them had tears in their eyes looking upon the bed. At the person in the bed. Wendy  
  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
  
It couldn't be! Tears streamed down his face. He didn't move a muscle as he looked upon her. Her face was ghostly pale. Her sky blue eyes were closed. Her chest was not rising with her breathe. There was no breath. He shook his head in denial. This wasn't possible! How could it be? He had been here only weeks ago. But for a cough, she had been fine.  
  
Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to. Hello.  
  
His beautiful Wendy couldn't be dead. She was only 16. She hadn't even grown up yet. No. She was just sleeping. Right?  
  
If I smile and don't believe Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
  
It was all a game. She was playing. She knew he was there waiting for her to open her eyes. Soon she'd wake up and run to the window when she saw him. Then he'd take her away to Neverland where they'd be together forever he thought to himself. But even as he smiled and waited tears, streamed harder down his face.  
  
Don't try to fix me I'm not broken Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide Don't cry  
  
A sob escaped Mrs. Darling who had been holding Wendy's hand. Mr. Darling took hold of her and led her from the room. Slowly the others followed. He quietly flew into the room and to the bed. He crawled onto the bed gently and leaned over her. He gently grabbed a curl. "Wake up Wendy. Please."  
  
She didn't respond. He wanted to touch her face but was scared to. His hand stayed in the air, fingers grasping at air near her. "Please. Wake up." A tear dropped from his eyes and landed on her cheek. "Don't leave me. We can go back to Neverland and you'll never have to think of grown up things again. Please. All you have to do is open your eyes." He finally put his head to hers touching her forhead. It was cold.  
  
He finally sobbed and chokingly started yelling. "Wendy! Wendy don't leave me! Please Wendy!!"  
  
Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
  
He rose up and roughly brushed the tears from his face leaving wet marks. He watched her sadly and pulled a thimble from his pouch. He held it tight in his grasp. "You never grew up Wendy. We will go flying. We will fly to Neverland." The thimble dropped from his fingers.  
  
When the Darling family came back up they found a boy laying on the ground next to the bed.  
  
Hello I'm still here All that's left of yesterday  
  
Michael, John, and the lost boys knew who it was. Peter lay dead, but with a smile on his tear stained face. He was finally happy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Peter flew to the open window. Wendy had been waiting for him. He took her hand and smiling pulled her up into the air with him.  
  
"Hello." 


End file.
